Lone Star
In the Lone Star Event, there are 10 players who start with 2 stars each. The objective is to kill enemy players and have the highest amount of stars at the end of the 2 minutes. When a Brawler is killed, their bounty gets added to the Brawler that killed them (which is indicated above their heads) and increases their bounty by 1 star, up to 7. When a Brawler dies, their bounty is reset to 2 stars. There is also a single star in the middle of the map for players to pick up. In the January 2020 update, this event was removed from the game indefinitely. Useful Brawlers *'Bull:' Bull can easily two shot an enemy in close range (if they aren't a tank). His Tough Guy can protect Bull from dying and losing his whole bounty. Also, his Berserker can finish brawlers in close range faster. *'Darryl:' His Super allows him to easily close the distance and burst down squishy targets. Because his Super recharges automatically, Darryl can pick fights on his terms (preferably against low-health targets walking near bushes) without needing to deal damage to set himself up. *'Piper:' Piper deals high damage per shot and can easily take down most Brawlers with 2 or 3 shots. Paired with her very long range, she can easily steal other player's kills without risk to herself. However, she struggles to deal with Brawlers close range so always try to reposition with her Super. *'Bo:' Long range and high damage if all 3 shots hit. Bo can steal kills from afar and isn't afraid to fight close range either. His Circling Eagle gives him a massive advantage on good bush spots while Snare a Bear gives him ample time to take out unfortunate Brawlers. *'Gene:' His Super allows him to easily grab other brawlers and finish them off when they are low on health. Gene has good chip damage and his Super charges relatively quickly. His large range can be useful for poking other brawlers, but be careful of getting your kills stolen. *'Leon:' Leon deals good damage up close but also has decent range which can charge up his Super relatively quickly. Leon does especially well when Supers can be chained. After killing a brawler, Leon can use his Super to sneak up on another brawler and fully charge up his Super. Leon's Smoke Trails does give him extra speed during his Super which can be beneficial for finding other brawlers and getting close on them. *'Sandy:' Sandy's Super has incredible range and is able to cover a lot of ground in order to sneak up on enemies on more open maps, shutting the sharpshooters with low health down. His main attack also has medium range and damage, allowing him to kill steal very easily and charge up his Super very fast. Finally, take advantage of the fact that Sandy can spawn multiple sandstorms! *'Brock:' Brock can charge up his Super pretty fast if you have good aim, so after you've charged up Brock's super, use it at clumped enemies. *'Bea:' Bea's attack can be used at dealing one enemy at a time, if she hits her attack, her attack will supercharge and deal at least 2200 damage, and can deal massive damage to the enemy. Tips *The middle star that appears at the beginning of the game does not add to your bounty, so it is a useful pickup when the game starts. *Unlike Showdown, the number of Brawlers does not go down so stay vigilant and avoid getting pinched between multiple Brawlers. *Kill-stealing is very effective in Lone Star. Not only do you have to expend less ammo to get the kill, you also won't take as much damage. Category:Events